This invention concerns roof construction and, in particular concerns glazed roof construction, such as for forming a conservatory.
Conservatory roofs are generally formed from glazing panels supported at their edges by glazing bars fixed between a ridge beam and an eaves beam. The glazing bars and eaves beams are usually made of aluminium and their contact is a source of cold spot formation that can lead to condensation formation within the conservatory, which is undesirable.
An object of this invention is to improve thermal properties for a conservatory roof.